Prior art devices for measuring physical exertion parameters exist, but have several drawbacks concerning the amount, type and quality of the useful data generated. For example, the range of forms of tracking and performance are limited. Sensors such as the NIKE FUEL BAND®, FITBIT ONE®, FITBIT FLEX®, JAWBONE UP®, and 24 HOUR FITNESS's BODYBUGG® are limited as essentially glorified accelerometers that only tracks steps taken, distance traveled, calories burned, and in some cases sleep activity. Sports activity and health sensors include wearable body sensors such as wrist watch sensors, as for example the Suunto Ambit2 S White, developed by a Finnish company for skiers, ear mounted sensors, and sensors incorporated in body clothing such as socks. Several bra sensors have also been developed such as the Tennis Performance Bra incorporating a miCoach heart rate sensor to track heart rate and calorie burn. The Basis® fitness tracker bracelet works on a combination of a 3-axis accelerometer, a perspiration monitor and a skin temperature sensor to track beats per minute (bpm) heart rate patterns, steps taken and calories burned. Microsoft Inc. has recently developed a nerve bra sensor used to detect a change in nervous condition which may signal the onset of urges (such as binge eating).